vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumine
|-|First Form= |-|Angelic Form= Summary Lumine is the head of the Jakob Project and one of the New Generation Reploids. Although he was "kidnapped" by a seemingly resurrected Vile, he is later revealed to be the mastermind behind the events of Mega Man X8, seeking to replace the original series of Reploids with the New Generation Reploids. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Lumine Origin: Mega Man X8 Gender: Androgynous, but referred to as male in the translations Age: Unknown, AI likely in its early twenties Classification: New Generation Reploid, Maverick Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Black Hole Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Expert Swordsman and Spearman, Shapeshifting, Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation and Resistance to such attacks, Flight, Teleportation | Realm Creation, Barrier Creation, Energy Attacks in the form of Crystals Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stronger than X, Zero, and Axl individually and fought all three at the same time, he destroyed a star) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Superior to X, Zero, and Axl indiviually. His Paradiste Lost is this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (As a Reploid he's superior to classic era characters) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived attacks from X, Zero, and Axl, planned on surviving the collapse of the stellar realm he created) Stamina: High, fought X, Zero, and Axl at once and even in defeat remained conscious long enough to attack Axl with a strange tentacle and implant something in the latter's forehead crystal. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles via scaling from X and Zero. Stellar with Paradise Lost. Standard Equipment: His Copy Chip, the DNA of the Mavericks of Mega Man X8 and Sigma. Intelligence: Wily and manipulative, he organized the construction of the Jakob Space Elevator for his own goals and made even Sigma a pawn in his plans. Not even experienced hunters such as X and Zero saw through his machinations until the end. He is an exceptional combatant, being able to match all three S-Class Maverick Hunters simultaneously and utilizing each of the Special Weapons he copied from the rampaging New Generation Reploids just as the original would. Weaknesses: Insane at times due to the influence of Sigma's DNA and exceedingly confident in his own ability. Tends to look down on "Old-Model Reploids". Is somewhat talkative. Can only use the abilities of one other Reploid at a time and gains the weakness of the Reploid he's copying. His wing shields can be easily breached by armor-piercing attacks in his Angelic Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In his First Form: *'Flame Tornado:' Accesses Burn Rooster's data to unleash a swirling burst of flame that crawls up the walls of the room he is encountered in. These flames are permanent and cannot be extinguished by normal means. *'Snow Eisen:' Quickly lowers the temperature of the surrounding area with Avalanche Yeti's data, causing giant snowflakes that approach absolute zero to fall and freeze enemies on contact. He can make this effect permanent if he so desires. *'Cube Falls:' Accesses Gravity Antonion's data to open three wormholes that release debris to crush foes. *'Earth Crusher:' Uses Optic Sunflower's data to control military satellites he has set around the globe, allowing him to rain powerful lasers from the sky that move at faster-than-light speeds. However, they must be targeted first and are telegraphed by laser sights as a result. In his Angelic Form: *'Paradise Lost:' His ultimate attack, he transports himself and his target(s) into a stellar realm he creates before shielding himself with his massive wings as he causes the realm to collapse. The only way to stop it is to defeat Lumine with armor-piercing attacks within thirty seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Final Bosses Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks (Mega Man) Category:Armor Users Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists